Naruto and Hinata: The Attempted Love
by lnknprk1999
Summary: Hinata tries to admit her feelings to Naruto. This is my first story so if you leave reviews, please don't be mean. *Update* I have returned from an "extended" vacation and chapter seven is coming very very soon.
1. Chapter 1

"DARNIT!," screamed the knuckle-headed ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. The blonde haired orange ninja had gotten his leg caught in a large pile of ice. As he struggled to drag his feet threw the ice, Sakura, the pink haired brainiac, laughed at his discomfort.

"Sakura! Stop laughing and help me," he screamed as he kept struggling to get out.

" Ok, I'll help," she took advantage of this and punched him out of the ice. He landed face first into a large pile of snow. She happily sighed, feeling very accomplished. As Naruto got up he looked at her with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Why the hell did you punch me?!"

"You were stuck in the ice and I took advantage of the opportunity," she said as she walked feeling very pleased with herself. Naruto stood up and looked around. He then started walking back to his training posts.

"She's become such a bitch ever since Sasuke left. I never saw what she liked about him anyway." He kept mumbling this to himself as he walked. He seemed to be in a trance and walked into one of the posts.

"Damnit," he screamed as he held his stomach in pain. He he wailed in pain, he didn't realize the blue haired silent ninja was watching him behind a tree. He finally stopped wailing, and began training. As he trained, Hinata watched him in deep curiosity. She so desperatly wanted to tell him how she feels about him. Every single emotion that flowed through her body for him she wanted to express to him in the worst way. But sadly, as much as she loved him, she was scared of him, scared he might never want to see her again, because she feared he might not like her.

"OW!" She jumped as he screamed in pain. He was jumping up and down holding his foot, obviously, he kicked the post the wrong way. Immediatly, he turned around, hearing something move.

"Who's there," he asked as she stood hidden behind the tree. He stood there watching the tree when finally she got the courage to come out, she waved slowly at him.

"Oh, hi Hinata, why were you hiding behind that tree," he asked as he looked at her in curiosity.

"Uhh..I..uhh..," She kept stammering for alittle bit before she finally started putting the sentences together.

"I..uhhh...wanted to..tell you something, Naruto," she finally spat out after a few minutes of stammering.

"Ok, I'm all ears."

"Naruto, I..uhh..always wanted to say...that..uhhh...I," thats all she could get out before Kakashi Sensei appeared to show up out of no where.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto screamed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, we must go, it's time for a mission." Hinata was going to say something but withen an instant Naruto and Kakashi had disapeared. She sighed in disbelief and started to walk away. She had been so close to telling him everything, but as always, something happened. She re-entered the village and went home for alittle nap.

"Mabey next time," she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi, what exactly is the mission," he asked as they both raced to find Sakura.

"From what Tsunade told me, Orochimaru has gained strength in his arms and is plotting to attack the village again." Kakashi had looked over at Naruto. The expression on his face looked like he was being stabbed with a thousand kunais.

"When is he coming," he asked with a paniced sound in his voice. He sared at Kakashi with a wide eyes.

"We don't know, but we believe we know his location, that's where we come in."

"We have to go find him and attempt to kill him," he asked

"You catch on fast." After about an hour they found Sakura and explained the mission.

"You both have a day to prepare," Kakashi said, "I'll see you bright and early tommorow." In an instant he was off, going to prepare for the fierce battle. Naruto turned to face Sakura.

"I hope you know my face still hurts from before," he stood, anger was rising in his voice.

"Really? That makes me feel alot better." She laughed, amusing herself by angering him.

"Sakura, it's not funny! I don't why you have to be such a bitch to me! All I ever do is try to be nice to you and you turn around and slap me across the face with it! I bet it's all because Sasuke left! Don't take your anger out on me!" Sakura was staring at him for a long time. After a while tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Narutos emotion then turned from anger to guilt. He couldn't stand it when she cried. He had seen it before, when he saw it, it's like watching something he loved drop dead right before him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't me-," but he was cut off as Sakura put her hand up.

"You had all the right in the world to yell at me. I'm the one who should apologize, not you. I'm sorry, Naruto." She slowly turned to walk away but was stopped by Naruto.

"No it's ok, I shouldn't be sorry. You've been upset and I've just been making it worse." She turned and looked at him, her eyes wide with dis-belief. She thought that Naruto of all people couldn't be as emotional as he was now. He turned to walk away until he was stopped by Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura," He asked as he turned to look at her. Then without warning she jumped into his arms and kissed him on deep on the lips. Naruto had stumbled back a few feet, not seeing this coming at all, but then just stood there and let her kiss him. From behind a tree, Hinata had been watching the whole time. Hinata stared in disbelief, thinking anyone but Sakura would ever kiss Naruto. She wiped away any tears that came, and continued to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Realizing what she was doing, Sakura quickly pulled away and looked at Naruto for only a second, then turned away, thinking to herself.

"Sakura, are you ok," asked Naruto, he sounded very confused. He could probally pass this off as his best day ever. He just got kissed by the one girl he truly loved, and she has her back turned to him.

"Naruto I..I wasn't supposed to kiss you." He stared at her in disbelief. Wasn't supposed to kiss him? Those words ran through his mind about one thousand times.

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to kiss me?" The look in his eyes were both concerned and hurt.

"When you were being emotional, I pictured you as Sasuke and couldn't help myself," she said. She had turned to look at him. When she saw the anger in his eyes, she knew she had definatly said the wrong thing. She saw that he was both hurt and angry.

"You thought I was Sasuke?! How could you think I was Sasuke?! Sasuke is gone Sakura, live with it!" The very second he finished that sentence the only thing he could see was Sakuras hand, being planted across his face. I was hard enough to make him fall back.

"Don't ever say that! Sasuke may be gone but he will be back you emotionless bastard!" He was staring at her, lots of emotions running through his head. Hurt, sad, angry, confused, all around just pissed off. He stood up, took one good look at her then turned away.

"Ignorant bitch." He walked away, never wanting to see her again. Of course he would have to tommorow, when they go on the mission. He almost forgot about that.

"Forget Sakura," he thought, "I'm gonna be Hokage, then I've got to protect this village at all costs, even if I have to work with her." He kept walking, wanting to go back to his training posts, so he can train for tommorow. Back on the other side of the village Sakura stood in that same spot, not moving. Looking down, she thought, "Sasuke will be back, I just know it." She was quickly broken out of her trance but the sound of someone moving. She quickly turned around and saw Hinata.

"Oh hi Hinata, what are you doing here," Sakura asked as she greeted Hinata with a warm smile. Hinata started to stammer, as usual.

"I was uhhh just walking. Uhh is N-Naruto ok," she asked looking at Sakura, ovbiously pointing out she had seen the whole thing.

"Oh, you saw that, yea, he'll be fine, I think." She looked Hinata again then sighed heavily.

"Y-You kissed him on accident," she asked, a spark of hope rose up in her. Sakura looked at her and sighed again.

"I thought he was Sasuke for a second, it doesn't matter anyway, be seeing you." With that being said, Sakura rushed off to go train. Hinata smiled as she left, knowing that there was still hope, but failed to believe that kiss was an accident.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto awoke the next morning to find Kakasi Sensei and Sakura at his door. He walked out to greet them and they began ther journy to the far south of the village hiden in the leaves. Just as they were leaving, Hinata had finally build up the courage to say something to Naruto before he left.

"Naruto..I..I mean...good luck," after that she hugged him tight. He was alittle surprised at first at first, but hugged her back, realizing this could be the last he sees of her, the fact that she came up to him overwhelmed him with joy, it seemed to him that she was the only one who cared. She stepped back.

"Please..be carefull," that was the last thing she said before she ran off. With that being said, they started walking further down the path to the south. It was about an hour later when they finally reached the location they believed to be the hide out of Orochimaru. Kakashi began, "What we'll do it surround the house and th-," but he was cut off by Naruto breaking down the door. When he looked inside, all he found as an old lady drinking tea. Naruto punched the wall.

"Damnit, you've gotta be kidding me!" He kept puching the wall util Sakura and Kakashi dragged him away. Back at the village, Naruto continued his training, just to take his anger out on something.

"Stupid old lady! Why couldn't it be Orochimaru!" He kept screaming for hours, till he got tired out and decided to rest. Hinata can up to him.

"Hi Hinata, what brings you here," he asked as he looked at her. She blshed and began stammering.

"Naruto I...uhhh...I've always wanted to say that..that I...I've always had...strong feelings for you...Naruto." When she finished she turned away, her face was red, and she was shaking. Naruto was very surprised and stared at her.

"You had strong feelings for me, as in you liked me," he asked, obviosly oblivious to that little fact.

"Yes Naruto,I always have." She expected him to say something mean and run away, but instead he stood up and embraced her in a tight hug. Hinata was very surprised and couldn't think of what to do or say.

"Hinata, I like you too." These word had shocked Hinata.

"But..But what about S-Sakura," she asked in curiousity.

"I don't like Sakura, she's mean. It's you I like Hinata. You seemed to be the only person who cared when I was leaving, that really meant something to me." She stared at him for a while. The, slowly, they leaned in and kissed eachother. They pulled back and Hinata had completly went into shock, she couldn't believe she had her first kiss.

"Naruto I..love you," when she said that he looked a her and smiled wide.

"I love you too." And he always will.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching all of this made Sakura Completly sick to her stomach. The fact was, she didn't kiss him on accident, she kissed him on purpose. She had liked Naruto for the person he had become. She couldn't help her emotions at all. But when she watched them kiss, she wanted to just takes a kunai and stab her in the head.

"I've got to go Hinata, I'll see you tommorow," Naruto said and he kissed her one last time before runing of to go home.

"G-Goodbye, Naruto," She said happily. She couldn't believe theat finally after all this time she and naruto were finally together. That feeling didn't last long, shortly after he left Sakura came and and slappered her, hard, across the face. Hinanata fell over and rubbed her face, slowly she got but, but went down again.

"How dare you steal Naruto from me," screamed Sakura.

"I..I didn't steal him from you,h-he was never yours." Hinata stood up one more time, Sakura went for a slap but Hinata grabbed her hand. For the first time in a while, she wanted to hurt someone, badly, and that someone was Sakura. She puled her hand away and pulled out a kunai.

"He was always mine, if I wanted, I could make him kiss my feet," Sakura said proudly. The next thing she saw was Hinatas hand jamming her chest. Sakura went flying into a tree, and sat there for a few seconds. After that she got sot up and punched Hinata in the face. Hinata flew a few feet then laded, her nose was bleeding.

"You don't deserve someone like Naruto. Your weak!" She said more stuff before finally Hinata got up and stared at her, wiping the blood away.

"I'll fight you for his love," Hinata said bodly. Never before had she dreamed of putting her love for someone in the hands of a battle. But was willing to do it. Sakura was surprised, but shook it off, she knew she was stronger than Hinata, so this could be easy for her.

"If you wanna fight, you got one," Sakura pronounced, she held on to her kunai and was prepared to kill if she needed too. Hinata was in a fighting stance, not exactly ready to kill. As a matter of fact, she was scared of Sakura. Smarter, stronger, why souldn't she be scared? But this is anime and in anime, smehow, the underdog finds a way to come out on top. Without warning the began fist fighting. One punch after another, iit dragged on for bout half an hour till finally they were ten feet away from eachother.Hinata gave in and pulled out a kunai. She was about to prove to sakura to never under-estimate a Hyuga, in any situation. They both Simultaniously jumped father back.

"Just give up Hinata! Naruto is mine!" Hinata shook her head refusing to give up. Almost instantly they darted at each other, holding their kunais out. The only sound that could be heard through the entire forest was the sound of a high itched sceam. Naruto, who wasn't tat far away heard the scream and ran to the source and found what he had feared.


	6. Chapter 6

The forest was so quiet you could hear the fast and unsteady heart beat of Naruto. He looked down Sakura and Hinata, who had both been injured by eachothers Kunai. The weren't dead but were close to it. Naruto knelt down by the both of them, confused on why they had both done this. It was driving him crazy trying to figure this out, after a few seconds of thinking he realized he had to act fast. He stood, picking up both Sakura and Hinata and raced to Kakashi Sensei. He had explained to him what he had found, after which Kakashi went to get them both healed. Naruto stood in his room, talking to himself.

"Why had they both done this. Why were they fighting. Gah! This is so confusing." The only thing he did was punch the wall several times before he finally cooled down. He decided to sleep on it, mabey he'll be able to figure everything out in the moring, The next day came and he immediatly ran to the hospital. He ran in Hinatas room, he was surprised to see she was awake. She was staring out of the window, looking at everyone. She heard the door open and turned to see Naruto. Her face lit up and she tried to get up but couldn't.

"Whoa, calm down Hinata." He walked over to her and hugged her. After a moment or two he puled back.

"Hinata, why were you and Sakura fighting?" The sound of her name changed her expression from happiness to anger.

"She was..upset that you and I had kissed." She looked at him he seemed to be very confused.

"Upset? She told me that she still loved Sasuke."

"She said she lied about that. Naruto, are you..going to leave me for her?" He was sure what to say. Hinata was one of the nicest people to him. But he had always loved Sakura. He was at a crossroad of emotions and didn't have a map.

"Hinata I..I need to think about this." without saying goodbye, he stood and immediatly left the room. Tears filled her eyes. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to go to Sakura because he had always loved her, but somehow, there was hope in some part of her, hope that he might stay with her forever.

'Sakura? Wake up." Naruto had ssaid this to Sakura for he ad went into her room next.

"Huh? N-Naruto?" She asked as she slowly woke up.

"I need to to talk to you." He shook her awake.

'Damnit Naruto, stop shaking me!" He stopped shaking her.

"You lied to me. You said you loved Sasuke, and you lied." He looked at her in complete anger.

"I didn't lie, I still love him, I just love you too, I just did't want you to know."

"So you attacked Hinata because?" She looked at him in emmbarassment.

"I saw you kiss her. I got jealous." Not wanting to hear anymore he left the room, mumbling something her breath. He was outside the hospital, walking back to his house.

"It's times like these where I wish Sasuke was back. Things would be alot easier.

"You called?" Naruto heard the sound of a familier voice and turned around. At that moment his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he just couldn't believe what he saw.

"Y-Your back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke Stared down at him from the top of a tree. It looks as if he hadn't aged a bit in his time gone. He leaped down from the tree, landing in front of Naruto. Naruto couldn't speak he was so surprised. When Sasuke had seen the look on Narutos face he smirked.

"You seem surprised."

"Surprised?! You've been gone all this time and you show up at the sound of you freakin name!" Naruto continued to yell at him until finally Sasuke punched him, just to make him shut up. Naruto got to his feet, he suddenly smiled at Sasuke.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke smirked at his comment.

"Why exactly were you walking out of the hospital." Naruto shook his head in dispointment. He started walking towards the ramen shop.

"Come on, it's a long story." They walked until they got to the Ramen shop. As they both ate their ramen Naruto explained everything that had happened between him, Sakura, and Hinata. Sasuke listen, when Naruto got to the part with Sakura and Hinata his mouth kinda dropped. When Naruto finally finished the story, there was a long pause and finally Sasuke spoke.

"So Hinata finally admited that she was in love with you." Naruto glared at him.

"What do you mean finally." His voice was starting to rise

"It's been obvious to everyone, except you, that she was madly in love with you." Narutos face started to turn a bright red.

"If Hinata was in love with me before I would've noticed it!" All Sasuke could do is laugh at his comment.

"Believe me Naruto, you were oblivious to it the whole time. Did you ever wonder why she was so particurally shy around you." Naruto was going to say something, but then stopped and thought about his comment.

"Ok, fine, I'm an idiot and didn't realize she was in love with me. We have a bgger problem on our hands." Sasuke agreed. They paid for their ramen and started walking toward the hospital.

"Ok Sasuke, heres the plan. We will go to Sakuras room first, when she sees you she will love you all over again and get the hell off my back. Then me and Hinata can live in peace." When they made it to the hosital, they had asked to see Sakura, to their discomfort they had come to learn Sakura had checked out.

"Damnit, ok, new plan. We need to go to her house." They had ran to Sakuras house. When they finally made it there they had to find out, yet again, Sakura wasn't there. They had checked everywhere in the entire village but couldn't find her.

"Think Naruto, if you were Sakura, where would you be?!" Naruto thought for a minute but just couldn't come up with anything.

"Thanks for helping, Sasuke. But I'm gonna go see Hinata and go home." Sasuke grinned.

"I'm going with you, I ran away, so I have no home." Naruto looked at him for a second then started walking.

"Damn." When they made it to the hospital they walked to Hinatas room. When they opened the door all than ran through Narutos mind is fear.

"Where the hell did she go!" Naruto looked around in a panic. Sasuke looked around as well.

"Are you sure this is the right room?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"I'm postive, I was hear not even three hours ago!" Sasuke looked over at an open window.

"Naruto, look!" He pointed to the open window. Naruto hjad looked over in complete shock.

"She ran away?!" Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be very confused at the moment.

"First Sakura goes missing, then Hinata is no where to be found. What the hell is going on here?" Naruto became very depressed and left the hospital, Sasuke following slowly behind him. In the far off distance, Sakura and Hinata faced eachother, a kunia in each of their hands.

"I..will not lose...Naruto." Hinata got into a Fighting postion. She was ready and determined.

"Face it Hinata, I'll win, and when your out, Naruto will be mine forever." Hinata closed her eyes, she remembered all of the times that she was the underdog. She knew that this time would be different. She was ready to rip Sakura apart.

"I...will not..die. Naruto..will be..mine." They both drew back their kunais and raced toward eachother, both with fire in their eyes. Both fires that will keep burning until one has burned out.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle between Hinata and Sakura raged on for what would seem to be hours on end. Sakura had seemed to be dominating Hinata, but no matter how many times she got knocked dow, she got right back up. While this was going on, Sasuke and Naruto kept looking for the two. after searching for about a half an hour they stopped to take a break.

"This is hopeless Naruto, we can't find them!" Naruto looked at him in disbelief.

"We can't quit now, we have to keep looking."

"Then think Naruto! Where would they be!" Naruto thought very hard about this for a moment and then realized where they were.

"Sasuke, I know where they are!" Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto shot up and started racing to Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke simply shook his head and followed.

"Stay down you stupid bitch!" Sakura stepped on Hinatas face after she was knocked down yet again.

"N-Never!" She kicked Sakura away and began to fight some more. Sadly enough, Hinata just kept getting knocked down.

"Why not?! Naruto is kine! You have no chance of beating me!" Sakura pulled out another kunai and prpared to finish Hinata with every inch of anger in her. Hinata jumped up and kicked the kunais away.

"Because you don't love naruto! You love Sasuke!" Sakura was surprised. That was the first time she had every heard Hinata speak a full sentence without stuttering. This also made her even more angry.

"Your wrong! I do love Naruto!" Sakura pulled out another kunai and charged at Hinata. Hinata had gotten ready to knck her away until she heard the sound of a familiar voice. It was Naruto.

'Hinata!" He screamed her name, as he did she turned to see him. That put her guard down and Sakura struck her. She stabbed the kunai into the back of her neck. With that, she fell to her knees, trying as hard as she could to stay alive.

"I told you I would win!" Sakura stood there feeling triumphant until Naruto appeared infront of Hinata.

"Sakura! What the hell have you done!" He knelt down before Hinata, completly shockied at Sakuras actions.

"Naruto! I was fighting for your heart! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"N-N-Na.." Hinata was trrying to speak but couldn't. She then fell, as soon as she hit the ground, she had passed.

"Hinata..." Sakura started to become angry.

"Naruto?! I said doesn't that mean anything?!" Naruto stood before Sakura with hatred in his eyes.

"You killed Hinata..how could it mean anything to me. Your not Sakura, your a fucking monster!" Sakuras expression quickly changed from anger to fear.

"Me and her agreed on this fight." She quietly started to back away.

"You fought for nothing. I dont love you Sakura, I hate you. As for everyone that I hate." As he spoke he reached into his pocket for a kunai.

"They die!" Sakura screamed as he lunged at her, but Naruto was brought down Sasuke.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sasuke held him down while Sakura was in complete shock.

"S-Sasuke?!"

"Let me go! She killed Hinata! She has to die!" Naruto struggled to get free but couldn't.

"Listen to yourself you idiot! This isn't you, this is your anger!" Naruto stopped struggling and began to cry.

"She killed Hinata...I loved her.." Sakura started to walk over to them.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto couldn't stand to be there anymore. Sasukegot off him and Naruto ran off. Sakura looked at Sasuke, immediatly falling in love with him again.

"So Sasuke," but before she finished, he stopped.

"If you plan o flirting with me, don't. Your nothing but a jealous slut." With that Saskue walked, leaving Sakura there alone.

"But Sasuke!" He was to far off to hear her anymore. She finally accpeted the fact that she was gona grow up to be alone. It's amazing the things that happen to people that don't deserve it. Hinata didn't deserve to die, but died anyway at the fault of both Sakura and Naruto. Naruto finally had a chance to be with someone who really loved him, but she was hunted by someone who was simply jealous of the fact that he had someone to love. At the end of it all, no one wins, everyone loses,epecially Hinata. In the future, Naruto had left the village in search of something to live for shortly after Hinatas death. He never returned due to the fact he was now a rouge ninja. Sasuke had once again left the village, remembering why he had left in tyhe first place. No one had ever found out what really happened to hinata, so Sakura became Hokage of the village. Everyone had believed that Hinata had escaped with Naruto, or atleast thats what Sakura told them. Naruto and Hinata, the failed attempt at love.


End file.
